The Senior and Junior reunited
by kaizer20
Summary: A sequel to "After time". Hope you girls/guys enjoy! Read and review, please.


**A/N: When you review this story, please make sure that you can honestly say that you knew the title, because of the story "After time" which is the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

**

The Senior and Junior reunited

* * *

"*Sleeps*… zzz… zzz… zzz…" a certain girl in the sky motioned during her sleep.

* * *

_*Dreamland*_

"Chikaru Senior?" a mysterious girl asked, a hint of uncertainty roaming about her voice.

Chikaru was laying flat on her stomach as she was laying on a bed of flowers, Chrysanthemum, Sunflower, Rose, Iris, Lilies and other flowers, was being called by her lovely little junior as she saw her knelt beside her.

"Hey there, Kagome" raven haired girl said as she stroke the cheek of Kagome and also said to Oshibaru "and hello to you as well, Oshibaru".

"Hello to you as well, Chikaru Senior" Kagome said as she let her cheek be caressed by her senior.

"You really have a soft cheek" Chikaru complimented.

"Thanks…" Kagome said before continuing "do you love me?"

This surprised Chikaru, but honestly said "I do, how about you, do you love me just like the way I love you?"

"I love you too, but I love you more" Kagome said as she lay beside her senior.

"We just love each other a lot" Chikaru said before she kissed her beloved Kagome on the lips, still caressing her cheek.

_*End of Dream*

* * *

_

"Uh, Miss. What are you doing?" said the stewardess as she got her cheek stroke and blushed from the touch of Chikaru.

Chikaru opened her eyes, shock from the person beside her, she accidentally bitch slapped the stewardess.

After realizing what she had done as well as started to think straight, her eyes grew wide and immediately augmented from her seat to help the stewardess to stand up "I'm sorry!" she told the stewardess a lot of times.

The stewardess being considerate forgave Chikaru and told her "The flight's already over, please take your bags and thank you for riding Francais International Airporte!" with that usual stewardess smile.

"Thank you" with that said, Chikaru took all of her bags and headed for the door, but not before saying to the stewardess "and you are really beautiful, you could be a model".

The stewardess stood there, flushed, because of the gentle smile that the raven haired girl gave her.

* * *

"Easy come

Easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all, but you never give…" Chikaru sang as she continued down the metal road towards the entrance of the airport.

Walking as she sang, a wind suddenly passed by, causing the red top of Chikaru's clothes to wind up and show her stomach, making the other people, especially girls, stare at her with lust and desire for her.

"_Oh great, stupid wind…" _she thought as she still kept the attention of the people until the registration booth.

* * *

As she arrived there, observing the people, a line of twenty people each station was waiting for her. Scanning for a less occupied lane, she saw a station and fortunately for her, she arrived first and immediately talked to the receptionist.

"I'm here to register my passport as well as my cell phone" she told the receptionist, only to receive a squeal from the woman.

"I-it's… Chikaru Minamoto, AH!" because of what the receptionist said, Chikaru attracted a lot of attention and she had quite the difficult time to shut the woman up, because the woman kept on yelling.

"Can I have your autograph?" inquired a young girl, making Chikaru turn around to look at her.

"Sure" Chikaru articulated as she got her pen and signed the girl's paper, writing what most artists write.

"Thank you" said girl walked away, but thanked Chikaru first.

Chikaru turned around to face the receptionist and looked at her seriously, causing the woman to stop goofing around and acted professionally once more "I'm sorry about that" she apologized.

"It's cool" Chikaru retorted.

"Let me get your passport and phone number please" Chikaru then handed her, her phone and the receptionist registered her phone and passport.

Thanking the receptionist, Chikaru said her farewell and headed towards the entrance, hoping that none would be able to recognize her, seeing as though that she tried her hardest to look like a guy which caused her to shut the receptionist up for her secret not to be spoiled, but she didn't mind taking the chance to autograph a young girl's paper and she was grateful for that.

* * *

Outside the façade of the building was waiting a blonde girl who also disguised as another character, but still as a girl. She was looking for her senior, to her avail, she saw her and smiled before running to her and hugged her tight.

"Chikaru, I miss you!" Kagome yelled as she hugged her beloved senior.

"It's been a while Kagome and I miss you too, how have you been?" Chikaru asked after she broke the hug.

"I've been doing great, how about you?" Kagome replied.

"I've been doing great myself…" taking a quick glance of Kagome, she saw something unusual "where's your teddy bear?"

"Ah, Oshibaru is with my little sister now" Kagome told her, her eyes and lips smiled with joy.

"I see… shall we continue our talk, it would seem that people are being attracted by us" it's true that they were quite an attraction, seeing as though that Chikaru looked like a hot boy while Kagome looked like a young princess.

"Yes, let's go" Kagome finished.

* * *

Kagome let Chikaru drive her car which Chikaru took the offer gladly. France's structure is magnificent, the fine buildings, the mixing of modern and traditional culture amazed Chikaru every second as she continued to drive down the nature highway.

"So I was like, 'Oh crap, sorry, but I thought you were a frog, because you really look like one'" Chikaru told Kagome as she continued to drive the free way.

"You really said that?" Kagome asked as she continued to listen.

"Yeah, I really didn't mean it he really did look like a stupid frog"

"Let me guess, you were mad at him?"

"Not really, it was a rather unwanted misunderstanding"

"You're evil" Kagome said as she gave a smirk.

"So are you, I heard that you are quite the Casanova" Chikaru retorted which made Kagome blush a thousand shades of red.

"Where did you hear that rumor from, Chikaru?" Kagome asked, embarrassed.

"HA!" Chikaru yelled.

"Huh?"

"Caught you…" Chikaru said as she had a seductive tone.

"What, what do you mean?"

"*Laughing* it was a joke, so you really are a Casanova?"

"SENIOR, IDIOT!" Kagome then bitch slapped Chikaru's back of the head.

"*Rubs the back of her head* you're cute when you're embarrassed" raven haired girl confessed.

Trying desperately to change the topic, a long silence roamed between the two.

"So, have you eaten lunch yet, senior?" Kagome asked as she finally found a topic that broke the silence.

"I haven't"

"Let's go out and have a lunch date then" Kagome offered.

"Sure" Chikaru flushed.

"Let's go to J'taime Francais Restaurant?"

"Okay, I'll pay for lunch" Chikaru offered.

"As a visitor to this country, I will pay for it" Kagome argued.

Chikaru, already prepared for an argument, she silenced her by kissing Kagome on the forehead "Let me pay for it".

Kagome blushed Chikaru smirked, knowing that her silence technique worked, so Chikaru drove to the J'taime Francais Restaurant with her beloved junior blushing all the way.

* * *

They soon arrived at the restaurant and a man, at the age of thirty plus, asked for the key of Kagome's car and parked it on the parking area.

"This restaurant sure is fancy" Chikaru said as she removed her disguise, more specifically, all the things she added to her face.

"It is usually visited by artists, so it's pretty popular" Kagome who also removed her disguise, her mask to be precise, finally stopped blushing.

When they removed their disguise, they went to the front desk and headed for the lady.

"Miss Byakudan, it's a pleasure to see you here" said the lady at the front desk.

"It's a pleasure to be here" Kagome replied with a smile.

"For how many people are you going to reserve seats for?"

"For two"

"Please follow me" said the woman who was actually the manager as she led the girls to their table.

The table that was offered was really high class. As soon as the waiters finished preparing their table, the two girls sat down, a romantic scene was unfolding for there were candle lights and a personal violinist playing his pieces at their area.

A waitress soon came and handed the girls the menu before leaving and came back after a few minutes and asked "What would be your order?"

"For me, puttanesca and chocolate cream shake please" Kagome verbalized.

Chikaru then alleged "I will have combo platter and bottomless ice tea please, for appetizer, I will have mushroom soup and for dessert, I will have the mango cake".

"Will that be all?"

"I will also have the same dessert and appetizer like hers" Kagome added.

"Thanks for ordering, call me if you need anything" the waitress bid them farewell and headed towards the counter to tell the chefs their order.

"Why is it that even though you eat a lot, you don't get fat?" Kagome asked as they were finally left to have their own privacy, including the violinist.

"I have high metabolism" Chikaru simply replied.

"Come to think of it, you never told me how long you will stay here"

"I'll stay here for about two weeks"

"I see… another question"

"What is it?"

"Why did you come here, apart from the vacation thing?"

"I just came here for vacation, as simple as that"

"Last"

"What is it, again?"

"Above all the countries you could've gone to have a vacation, why here?"

"I wanted to see you and spend time with you, why?"

"Nothing really, I was just curious" Kagome blushed.

"We only talked about what happened to us for the past years, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"How are you with your career?"

"It's fine I'm having fun with it, how about with yours?"

"I'm fine with it as well…"

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome's smiling face, turned that of a worried frown.

Chikaru felt her stomach in knots as she asked her "Do you like someone?"

Kagome was shocked, but glad anyways "Yes".

"Do I know her?" Chikaru asked again.

"Yes"

"I see…"

"How about you, Chikaru… do you like someone?"

"Not really like, but I'm in love…" Chikaru confessed.

"I see do I know her?"

"Yes"

A long silence once more caught them until the waitress came back and served them their food. They were eating in silence.

The waiter soon came back and asked them "Any additional orders?"

"No and thank you for serving us" Chikaru said.

"It was my pleasure, I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone then" the waiter said.

"S-she's not m-my g-girlfriend!" it was too late for Chikaru, because the waiter already left.

Silence ruled once more.

* * *

When they finished eating, after Chikaru asked for the bill, they drove home to Kagome's mansion, silence still roamed around the two. Kagome fell asleep after ten minutes of driving, since it was a two hours drive to the mansion, Chikaru let Kagome sleep and kissed her lips while the young blonde princess was sleeping.

"_I wonder if you'll be able to make me yours within two weeks. What do you think, Kagome?" _Chikaru thought as she continued to drive towards her love's castle.

* * *

**A/N: I made a comparison between this story and my other story called, "Possession", I actually wanted to beat the number of words of "Possession", but when I analyzed it, it was only normal, because it was a whole story while this has other sequels which I HOPE I can make.**

**Major Mike Powell III: Just in case you're going to complain about the soup, don't even think about it. But do review and thanks for reading, just in case you read this!**

**Ordille: It looks like I was able to make a sequel or continue this. I can't promise you another sequel, seeing as though that I MIGHT not continue this.**


End file.
